Colors
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Persahabatan, cinta, dan keluarga. Berbeda latar belakang. Berbeda kisah. Dalam satu sekolah. Bagaimana hubungan Annabeth dan keluarganya? Atau hubungan Silena dan Charles? Kisah yang berbeda yang terjadi dalam satu sekolah. WARNING! AU! OOC, Typo and so much more... Disini dewa-dewinya jadi guru di sekolahan dan jadi orang biasa... Baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya...
1. Our Story Begin

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

I just borrow his Chara

**COLORS!**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

This is my first fict in Percy Jackson Fanfiction.

I hope you like it...

Pemeran utama :

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Please Enjoy..

**Chapter 1 : Our Story Begin  
**

Annabeth Chase

"Percy Jackson! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan bolos sekolah!" Pemuda itu hanya mendengus dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Kau cerewet sekali Annabeth," katanya sambil berjalan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di kursi belajarnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku menghela napas. Haah... Begitulah risikonya kalau punya pacar pemalas dan hobi tidur. Aku mulai membereskan tempat tidurnya yang super acak-acakan dan mengambil pakaian ganti untuknya.

"Percy! Cepatlah sedikit! Kelas akan dimulai 20 menit lagi," teriakku dari depan kamar mandinya. Aku bisa mendengar Percy sedang bersiul di dalam kamar mandi.

CKLEK!

Keluarlah Percy dari kamar mandi. Air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Tubuhnya hanya terbalut selembar handuk di pinggangnya, menampilkan tubuhnya yang bidang dan atletis. Aku bersumpah wajahku memerah saat ini juga saat melihatnya seperti itu. Jadi aku menunduk ke bawah.

"Ce-Cepat pakai bajumu!" kataku cepat dan sedikit salah tingkah. Aku bisa mendengarnya terkekeh singkat.

"Padahal kita sudah lama berpacaran, tapi kau masih saja malu. Dasar," katanya.

"B-Berisik! Pakai saja bajumu dan pergi ke sekolah," kataku sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kami bersekolah di Sekolah Asrama WildLife. Tentu saja sekolah ini bukan sekolah untuk hewan liar. Tapi, ini sekolah khusus untuk anak bermasalah. Aku tidak bermasalah, tentu saja. Tapi, sejarah keluargaku buruk. Dan aku tak ingin membicarakannya

Tidak hanya anak yang bermasalah, tapi juga anak orang kaya yang tak sempat diberi perhatian oleh kedua orangtuanya karena sibuk bekerja. Sekolah ini juga termasuk sekolah terbuka, yang artinya anak gelandangan juga kalau mau sekolah disini bisa – meski beda jam pelajaran.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil jadwal hari ini?" tanya Percy saat kami dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Aku mendelik padanya. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Belum. Setengah pagiku, kuhabiskan untuk membangunkan seekor sapi," kataku dan dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Pagi Percy. Annabeth juga," kata seseorang dari belakang kami.

"Pagi Grover," balas Percy dan mereka ber-high five-ria. Grover merangkul Percy.

"Apa kau sudah mengambil jadwalmu?" tanya Grover. Percy menggeleng.

"Belum. Tapi kami baru mau mengambilnya," jawabku mewakili gelengan Percy. Grover tersenyum nakal.

"Kau pasti kepayahan membangunkan kuda laut ini kan? Harusnya kau biarkan saja," kekeh Grover. Mau tidak mau aku tersenyum. Grover anaknya asyik. Dia berkulit coklat dengan rambut keriting. Dia tipe cowok pemain cadangan basket.

"Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau tidak mempengaruhi pacarku," kata Percy sambil merangkulku. Jantungku berdebar cepat dan wajahku memerah dengan sempurna. Meski sudah dua tahun berpacaran, tapi aku tetap tak terbiasa dengan segala tindakan Percy padaku. Perasaanku padanya saja tidak biasa kok.

"Hahaha... Ya sudah, aku tak akan mengganggu kalian berdua. Dah," kata Grover sambil meninggalkan kami berdua.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan jadwal hari ini?" keluh Percy saat melihat jadwal hari ini. Aku menyetujuinya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak mengeluh jika hampir seluruh jam pelajaran di sekolah dihabiskan untuk mendengar ceramah tentang sejarah, pelajaran Sastra Inggris. Tapi yang menyenangkan hari ini adalah pelajaran geometri dan trigonometri.

"Setidaknya jadwal hari ini tidak benar-benar buruk," kataku menyemangatinya. Percy semakin mengeluh.

"Aduh Annabeth... Jangan samakan aku dengan maniak matematika sepertimu dong," kata Percy. Aku terkikik geli dan menggamit tangannya.

"Ayo Otak Ganggang. Jangan berwajah seperti itu. Kelas Sejarah dimulai lima menit lagi." Kami berjalan menuju kelas Sejarah.

Kelas Sejarah hampir dimulai. Setelah kami duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, Mr. Brunner masuk ke kelas. Kelas Sejarah berlangsung membosankan. Percy sudah tidur sejak tadi dan aku sudah bosan terus-menerus menusuk punggungnya dengan penggaris (Percy duduk di depanku). Aku bisa saja tidur, kalau aku tidak ingat status "Murid Teladan" yang selama ini ku sandang. Selain "pacar si berandal sekolah" yang ku punya.

"Nah, Ms. Chase coba kau jelaskan tentang revolusi Prancis yang baru saja ku terangkan," kata Mr. Brunner. Tampaknya tadi dia melihatku yang melamun. Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan.

"Revolusi Prancis berawal dari Louis XIV dan istrinya Maria Anttoinette. Saat itu Prancis dalam masa-masa tergelapnya. Rakyat diperas oleh raja dan sistem di prancis dibagi menjadi 4. Yaitu –" Perkataanku dipotong.

"Cukup Ms. Chase. Kuharap kepandaianmu menular pada pacarmu," kata Mr. Brunner dan aku hanya tersenyum. Mr. Brunner menoleh pada Percy (yang masih tidur) dan berjalan kearahnya.

Kelas menonton dengan penuh minat. Aku hanya bisa berdoa saja jika sudah seperti ini keadaannya.

"BANGUN PERCY JACKSON!" teriak Mr. Brunner tepat di telinga Percy. Percy sontak bangun mendadak dan berteriak, "Waaa! Ada Minotaurus! Eh...Mr. Brunner?" Aku menyodok punggung Percy dengan penggaris dengan keras.

"Aww!" rintih Percy. Satu kelas sudah tertawa. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi, tapi tetap saja aku malu mengetahui bahwa cowok berandal itu pacarku jika dia berbuat seperti itu. Ukh...

"Kau! Percy Jackson. Kau akan tinggal di kelasku dengan pelajaran tambahan! Mengerti?" tanya Mr. Brunner galak. Percy terlihat kaget sebentar tapi ia mengangguk.

"Iya," gumamnya kesal. Aku melotot padanya tapi dia hanya nyengir.

.

.

.

"Kau memalukan sekali Percy Jackson!" kataku kesal padanya. Kami di kantin saat ini. Setelah kejadian memalukan di Kelas Sejarah, Percy tinggal di kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Dia memohon padaku untuk menunggunya, tapi aku tak bisa (dan tak mau) melewatkan kelas Trigonometri dan Geometri. Jadi aku meninggalkannya. Setelah aku kembali dari kelas Trigonometri, aku melihat Percy sedang men-dribble basket di Gym.

"Tapi bukankah sudah biasa? Cobalah terbiasa Annabeth... jangan hanya terbiasa dengan Matematika," ucapnya santai. Mencoba biasa? Perasaanku padanya saja tidak biasa, bagaimana mungkin aku bersikap biasa?

"Jangan samakan dengan matematika Otak Ganggang," kataku. Setelah kami mengambil makanan secukupnya, kami mencari tempat kosong yang artinya di pojok kafetaria.

"Ya.. Terserahlah..." ucap Percy pada akhirnya.

"Waaa! Itu Silena!" teriak salah satu cewek di kafetaria. Kami berdua melihat kearah pintu kafetaria. Dan, benar saja. Silena Beauregard... Cewek tercantik di seantoro sekolah masuk ke kafetaria dengan anggun. Dia memakai kaus berkerah yang berwarna biru laut dengan celana jeans yang pas di kakinya. Dia hanya memoles sedikit wajahnya dan rambut panjangnya di keriting. Aksesorisnya tak berlebihan, tapi dia tampak mempesona. Setiap orang menepi memberinya jalan. Lalu, dibelakangnya adalah pengikut-pengikutnya.

Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya, meski dia tak melihatku.

"Sudahlah... Kau tak mau memakan makananmu?" tanya Percy. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke salad buah di depanku. Dan makan dengan tenang.

Silena berjalan kearah kami. Dia berjalan layaknya model yang berada di catwalk. Dia menuju meja kami sambil tersenyum menawan. Aku tidak tertarik melihatnya dan hanya memainkan salad buah dihadapanku. Percy juga hanya menatap kue berkrim biru yang sedang ia makan.

"Hei Percy," kata Silena dengan suara manisnya – yang menurutku menjijikan.

"Oh... Hai Silena. Cantik seperti biasa," kata Percy datar. Tampangnya sedikit terganggu. Aku sedikit senang dengan sikap Percy yang dingin pada Silena (meski aku benci kalau Percy mengatakan Silena cantik), tapi Silena sepertinya tidak peduli. Dia malah tersenyum makin lebar.

"Kau kosong pulang sekolah nanti Percy?" tanya Silena manis. Percy menatap cuek Silena.

"Maaf. Aku ada kencan dengan Annabeth nanti," kata Percy sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku ingin sekali tertawa saat ini juga ketika melihat wajah Silena yang seperti habis ditampar. Dia memelototiku seolah sudah siap menamparku, tapi dia hanya tersenyum manis pada Percy.

"Ya sudah. Aku ada kelas sehabis ini. Kalau kau sudah bosan dengan si kutu buku ini, kau bisa menghubungiku. Dah~" kata Silena mengayun dan dengan berani dia mengecup pipi Percy. Dia pergi dari kantin dan aku sudah menyumpah-nyumpah untuknya dalam hati.

Setelah kepergian Silena, aku berusaha mengontrol perasaanku. Aku melihat Percy dan memelototinya.

"Apa?" tanyanya polos. Kadang aku ingin sekali berteriak kalau dia itu terlalu tidak peka.

"Kau! Memang Otak Ganggang!" kataku kesal. Ukh... Masa dia tidak sadar kalau aku cemburu? Sekarang bayangkan saja, jika pacarmu dicium di depan matamu oleh sainganmu sendiri? Sebal kan?

Percy masih memakan kuenya dengan tenang. Berbeda denganku. Ingin sekali kulempar salad buahku ke wajah – lebih tepatnya pipinya yang bekas dicium Silena – Percy.

"Kau kenapa Annabeth? Tumben saladnya tidak dimakan," kata Percy sambil mengunyah kuenya. Aku makin melotot padanya. Kenapa dia tidak peka sih?

"Kau mengatakan Silena cantik," geramku pelan. Tapi tampaknya dia tak mendengar. Dia malah sibuk memakan krim biru sisa di kuenya.

"Ng? Kau ngomong sesuatu Annabeth?" tanya Percy. Aku tak habis pikir dengan cowok ini.

"Tidak ada. Selesaikan makanmu dan kita ke kelas Sastra Inggris," kataku sedikit ketus pada cowok ini. Percy menatapku heran, tapi aku tak mau meladeni cowok itu sekarang.

* * *

Silena Beauregard

Aku berjalan menuju lokerku untuk mengambil buku ekonomiku. Dan disanalah aku (selalu) melihat si bakteri.

Charles Beckendorf.

Cowok gemuk, besar dan menjijikan itu sedang mengambil buku pelajaran juga. Sebenarnya aku pernah protes (bukan Cuma sekali) pada pihak sekolah untuk memindahkan lokerku ke tempat lain (lokernya bersebelahan denganku). Tapi tetap tak direspon.

Aku menaikkan daguku dan kemudian berjalan menuju lokerku dan membukanya bersamaan dengan dia yang menutup lokernya.

"Oh... Silena," katanya sedikit kaget. Aku bersikap tak peduli pada keberadaannya yang memang tidak ada artinya. Aku berlama-lama di lokerku. Dia juga belum beranjak. Dia seolah menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menjijikan!

Sengaja kupoles kembali make-up yang masih sempurna di wajahku dan kusemprotkan parfum mahal prancis itu ke tubuhku. Lalu dengan parfum yang masih berada di tanganku, aku menatap Charles dan menyemprotkan parfum mahal itu ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ew! Kalau memang sampah, di kasih pewangi seperti apapun tetap saja bau!" kataku sadis. Tapi ini lah kesenangan. Aku menggidikkan bahuku pada "teman-teman"ku, dan mereka dengan senang hati berjalan mendekat ke arah Charles.

"Harus diapakan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Aku lupa siapa namanya dan lagipula aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Seperti biasa kan?" aku menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Mereka menyeringai dan siap memukuli Charles kalau saja tak ada suara yang menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kalian mau lakukan HAH?!" katanya keras sambil mendatangi kami. Dia cewek berpakaian anak punk. Dengan rambut hitamacak-acakan seperti pemusik rock, jaket hitam kulit dan jeans hitam robek-robek. Serta jangan lupakan aksesoris rock-nya yang ketara sekali. Aku menyerngit ketika dia menuju Charles.

"Thalia Grace," kataku sinis. Jujur saja, aku tak menyukai perempuan punk ini. Dia melotot padaku.

"Kau! Memangnya dia salah apa padamu?" tanya ketus. Aku menatap dingin Thalia.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyaku balik. Dia menatapku dengan nyalang.

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu!" katanya lagi.

"Oh... Kau tak tahu... Dia menyukaiku! Dan itu haram bagiku," jawabku santai. Thalia terlihat seperti disiram air panas. Aku tersenyum.

"Dengar... Ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?" kataku lagi. Thalia masih bungkam. Ini benar-benar kesenangan. "Teman-teman"ku masih menunggu perintahku.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi pertanyaan itu mengalir seperti itu dari mulutku. Thalia terlihat terkejut (hal yang jarang ia lakukan). Dan tetap tidak menjawab. Aku menyeringai.

"Kau menyukainya! Karena itu kau melarangku untuk menghinanya," kataku membuat kesimpulan. Thalia masih tetap diam. Aku mulai tertawa dan seluruh yang berada di koridor itu tertawa.

"Tapi, cocok sih. Si Buruk Rupa dengan Si Buruk Rupa juga," lanjutku di sela-sela tawa. Seluruh anak-anak di koridor tertawa main keras. Aku menyemprotkan lagi parfumku pada Thalia dan dia sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Thalia Grace menyukai Charles Beckendorf!" umumku pada seluruh siswa di koridor. Mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai menghina Thalia dan Charles.

Thalia masih tetap bungkam tapi wajahnya seperti ingin menendangku. Sayangnya skor 1-0 untukku. Aku memberi kode pada "teman-teman"ku. Mereka menyeringai dan mengitari mereka berdua.

"Lakukan seperti biasa," kataku.

"Tapi ada seorang cewek. Tak apa?" tanya salah satu dari "teman-teman"ku. Aku mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Lakukan saja. Lagipula tak ada yang peduli pada sampah seperti mereka," kataku sambil berlalu.

Mereka berdua tidak masuk di kelas Ekonomi. Itu bagus, karena tak ada "sampah" sejauh mata memandang. Dan, tanpa kehadiran mereka berdua kelas Ekonomi terasa berkali-kali menyenangkan daripada yang seharusnya. Bahkan ocehan Mrs. Hera terasa bagai alunan musik dibanding sindiran untuk anak-anak Sekolah Asrama WildLife.

"Ms. Beauregard, apa ada hal yang menyenangkan sampai membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Mrs. Hera dingin. Dia memang membenci seluruh siswa di Sekolah Asrama WildLife. Aku menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Oh... Tidak ada. Anda boleh melanjutkan pelajaran," jawabku. Tapi wanita dingin itu memandangku tak puas.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan teori demmand dan supply yang baru saja ku jelaskan?" tanyanya dingin. Karena aku sedang senang, jadi aku langsung menjawab lancar seperti air mengalir. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, aku duduk kembali dan ekspresi Mrs. Hera seperti sehabis dilempar tart ke wajahnya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mempersulitmu. Baik, kurasa penjelasan Ms. Beauregard cukup jelas. Dan pelajaran cukup sampai disini hari ini,. Lagipula aku tak mau berlama-lama bersama kalian," kata Mrs. Hera. Kelas bubar dengan cepat. Aku termasuk bagian dari 'bubar dengan cepat'. Lagipula, siapa yang mau berlama-lama di kelas Mrs. Hera?

Aku berpikir tentang kejadian di depan lokerku tadi. Saat Thalia membela Charles. Aku tak tahu, tapi aku merasa marah. Mungkin karena ada yang menentang kehendakku, maka aku marah. Lagipula mereka berdua memang pantas mendapatkannya kan?

"Silena!" kata seseorang dari belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersipu.

"Hai Luke," jawabku. Luke Castellan. Dia satu angkatan diatasku. Dia cowok populer yang menjadi Kapten tim basket. Dia pacarku sebulan belakangan ini.

"Kau sudah mau kembali?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kita kencan? Aku tahu tempat bagus yang dekat dengan pusat kota," jawab Luke.

"Boleh saja. Nanti malam kalau begitu. Kutunggu di tempat biasa," jawabku. Dia tersenyum.

**To Be Continued**

**Hi...**

**Aku Audry Phantomhive...**

**Dan ini pertama kalinya aku buat Fict di Percy Jackson...**

**Biasanya aku buat di Naruto...**

**No Comment deh...**

**Hope you like it...**

**RnR Please...**


	2. It Hurts

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

I just borrow his Chara

**COLORS!**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC,and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

I hope you like it...

Pemeran utama :

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Please Enjoy..

**Chapter 2 : It Hurts**

Annabeth Chase

Aku benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Percy Jackson! Cepat kembali kesini dan kerjakan PR-mu!" kataku keras pada akhirnya. Tapi percy hanya tetap terfokus pada PS3 di hadapannya.

"Ng? Sebentar lagi Annabeth. Ini sudah mau selesai," katanya. Keningku sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi.

"Dengar, kau sudah mengatakan kalimat itu sejak dua jam lalu dan kau masih tidak beranjak juga dari PS3-mu! Cepat matikan itu Otak Ganggang!" kataku tegas lagi. Tapi Percy tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Dia tetap asyik sendiri dengan PS3-nya.

Aku bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Percy bermain PS3.

PETS!

"Arrgh! Tidak!" teriak Percy saat aku mencabut listriknya. Dia menatapku seolah aku ini alien yang baru saja mengambil nyawanya.

"Annabeth... Apa yang baru saja kau l-lakukan?" tanya Percy horror. Aku melipat tangan di depan dadaku.

"Kerjakan PR-mu sekarang Otak Ganggang," kataku tegas. Percy tidak membantah kali ini. Dengan lesu dia bangkit dari depan TV-nya dan menuju meja belajar.

"Haah... Padahal sebentar lagi selesai," keluh Percy. Aku tak menanggapinya.

Ketika kami duduk di meja belajarnya, Percy terlihat menderita.

"Oh... Mengapa aku harus memilih Trigonometri sih? Apa-apaan soal ini?" tanyanya frustasi. Memang aku tahu Percy tidak menyukai matematika, tapi melihatnya stress seperti itu merupakan hiburan untukku. Apalagi tadi dia berniat membuatku cemburu.

"Ini tidak susah kok. Kalau kau ingin mencari tangen, kau hanya harus menggambar segitiga dan masukkan saja angkanya," jawabku sekenanya. Percy terlihat semakin menderita.

Aku mulai mengerjakan PR dengan semangat dan tidak sampai lima belas menit, aku sudah selesai.

"Selesai," kataku pada akhirnya. Dan ketika aku ingin menutup buku pelajaranku, Percy menghentikannya. Aku melihatnya seolah bertanya "apa?" tapi dia hanya nyengir seolah berkata "boleh kulihat kan?" Aku memelototinya.

"Kerjakan sendiri! Aku mau kembali ke asramaku," kataku dan aku mulai membereskan tas sekolahku dan bersiap menuju asrama putri. Tapi saat aku berada di depan pintu, Percy menghentikanku.

"Ayolah Annabeth... Kau tahu aku tak bisa mengerjakannya tanpamu... _Please_..." Percy memohon. Aku benar-benar harus menahan tawa sekarang. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Mengerjai pacarmu itu menyenangkan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku Percy Jackson. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku. Ini sudah larut," kataku membuat alasan. Sebenarnya masih jam 6 sore sih.

"Eh? Ayolah.._ Please... I beg you_ Annabeth," Percy memohon. Aku tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

"Hehe... Hehehe... Hahahahahaha!" tawaku meledak. Percy sedikit kaget dan wajahnya menjadi merah padam karena malu. Wajahku juga merah, karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Wajahmu lucu sekali Otak Ganggang! Hahahaa!" tawaku makin keras. Percy seperti ingin melempar sesuatu tapi dia hanya tertawa sinis.

"Haha! Lucu sekali leluconmu itu Annabeth Chase!" kata Percy sebal. Aku menyudahi acara tawaku dan mengusap air mataku. Perutku sudah sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Baik... baik... Otak Ganggang, aku akan membantumu," kataku pada akhirnya. Kami kembali duduk di meja belajarnya dengan buku trigonometri terbuka diantara kami.

"Nah, coba kau kerjakan soal nomor satu dulu Percy," saranku. Dengan malas dia meraih pulpennya dan mulai mengerjakannya. Wajahnya terlihat menderita sekali. Seperti dia disuruh tinggal kelas di kelas Mr. Hades dengan ketiga asistennya yang sering dipanggil para Erinyes.

"Argh! Ini susah sekali. Annabeth, tak bisakah kau pinjamkan saja PR-mu dan biarkan aku menyalinnya?" tanya Percy. Aku memelototinya.

"Tidak! Kau sudah berkata seperti dari PR-PR sebelum ini. Dan aku tidak mau," kataku tegas.

"Ayolah. Ini biar nilaiku bagus juga kan?" Percy mulai membuat alasan.

"Ya, dan membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh. Tidak Otak Ganggang. Kerjakan sendiri!" Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Akhirnya dia menghela napas dan mengerjakan lagi.

* * *

Silena Beauregard

Mungkin ini agak gila. Tapi memang seperti inilah kenyataannya. Aku sudah menunggu dua jam lebih di tempat yang Luke katakan, tapi dia masih belum datang. Aku melihat lagi jam tanganku dan sudah pukul 8 malam. Karena aku merasa menunggunya disini sia-sia, mungkin aku harus ke kamarnya.

Jadi aku berjalan ke asrama putra. Sebenarnya aku agak takut jika ke asrama putra, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lagi kan? Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Luke mengajakku kencan. Selama sebulan kami berpacaran, Luke terkesan tidak peduli bahkan dingin terhadapku. Bahkan saat aku mencium Percy untuk membuat Luke cemburu saja, dia tampak tak peduli sama sekali.

**Luke Castellan. Nomor 203**

Sampailah aku di depan kamar Luke. Aku deg-degan tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk ke dalam kamar Luke. Mungkin aku akan membuatnya terkejut.

Sebelum aku membuka pintu kamar Luke, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dari dalam kamarnya. Apa dia sedang bermain? Apa permainannya sangat mengasikkan sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau ada janji denganku?

Ku buka perlahan pintu kamarnya agar tidak mengusik. Sampai aku bisa melihat keadaan yang ada di dalam kamar.

Sepertinya sedang ada pesta. Aku tak tahu peraturan asrama putra, tapi sepertinya lebih bebas dari asrama putri. Suara musik rock terdengar jelas sekali. Memang tak akan terdengar dari luar karena kedap suara, tapi tidak begitu kedap sampai-sampai tidak terdengar suara apapun.

Di dalam sana banyak – lumayan siswa asrama yang kukenal, sisanya tidak. Aku mengenal beberapa orang, ada Ethan Nakamura yang sekelas denganku di kelas Aljabar. Lalu ada Chris Rodriguez, pacar Clarisse yang sekelas denganku di kelas Sastra Prancis.

Tapi yang kucari hanya seorang pemuda Kapten Basket dari sekian banyaknya. Dan disanalah aku menemukan Luke.

Dia sedang tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak dapat mendengarnya. Lalu Luke dan temannya menuju pintu dan aku cepat-cepat menutup pintu (meski tak terlalu rapat). Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Luke, apa tak masalah?" tanya temannya.

"Apanya yang masalah? Masalah pesta? Aku sudah minta izin pada Mr. Hermes kok. Tenang saja." Aku mendengar Luke menjawab seperti itu.

"Silena maksudku. Bukankah kau ada janji dengannya?" Aku mendengarkan.

"Hahahaha! Kupikir apa. Tentu saja tidak," kata Luke sambil tertawa. Aku tak mengerti. Aku menunggunya selama dua jam seperti orang bodoh, dan dia seenaknya mengabaikan janjinya?

"Kau ini sebenarnya serius tidak sih dengannya?" Aku menyetujui pertanyaannya. Lagipula aku juga ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Serius? Untuk apa aku serius dengan cewek kayak dia?" tanya Luke sinis. Aku terbelalak kaget. Apakah dia serius dengan yang diucapkannya?

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memacarinya?"

"Tentu saja karena popularitas. Kau pikir karena apa?" jawab Luke. Itu sukses menohok jantungku. Mataku panas, dan jantungku berdetak kencang karena kaget. Aku tak bisa berpikir apapun.

Aku bangkit dan berjalan mundur perlahan dari depan kamar Luke. Masih berusaha memproses apa yang baru saja kudengar. Dan, masih dengan ketidakpercayaan, aku berlari keluar dari asrama putra sambil mengusap air mata yang jatuh tanpa izin dariku.

Aku berlari. Hanya berlari tanpa peduli pada sekitar. Aku tak peduli jika Argus (kepala penjaga sekolah) menemukanku dan tidak berada di asrama putri.

Nafasku sesak. Kakiku pegal karena berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku sampai pada sebuah gudang tua yang tak terpakai. Tak ada yang lewat ataupun mengecek gudang ini. Aku bisa menangis sepuasnya disini. Ini kabar baiknya.

Kabar buruknya, ada seseorang di dalam gudang. Siapa? Bukankah seharusnya tak ada orang? Dengan berani aku mengecek ke dalam gudang. Aku menemukan siluet seseorang yang sedang merakit sesuatu disana. Aku mendekat dengan pelan agar orang itu tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Setelah aku cukup dekat dengan orang itu, aku tahu siapa itu. Orang yang kubenci. Dan saking bencinya aku padanya, sampai-sampai aku ingin melenyapkan orang itu saat ini juga.

"Charles Beckendorf."

* * *

Annabeth Chase

"Nah, sekarang kau paham kan?" tanyaku. Pada akhirnya Percy selesai mengerjakan PR Trigonometrinya. Percy terlihat lesu sekali, apalagi aku! Aku capek sekali mengajarinya tentang sin, cos, tan. Percy hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Bersemangatlah Otak Ganggang! Kau tak perlu tampak semenderita itu kan?" kataku menyemangatinya. Dia melihatku.

"Haah... Trigonometri ini menguras otakku," kata Percy dramatis sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia melihatku.

"Kau juga Annabeth. Jangan terlalu banyak belajar. Nanti kepalamu botak," kata Percy. Otomatis aku meraih rambutku yang panjang.

"Tidak mungkin Otak Ganggang! Kau terlalu berlebihan," kataku mengelak. Percy hanya nyengir.

"Memang susah jika ingin menakuti anak teladan di sekolah ya," gumam Percy. Aku tertawa dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Tim Basket?" tanyaku. Dia melihatku tak bersemangat.

"Yah... Seperti biasa. Mr. Hegde terlalu keras melatih kami. Tapi, aku hanya kasihan pada Grover kau tahu?" kata Percy.

"Memangnya Grover kenapa?" tanyaku. Percy mendesah.

"Dia sudah beberapa kali ingin bergabung dengan tim basket, tapi selalu ditolak," kata Percy prihatin.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Grover bermain bagus?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yah... Kau tahu Silenus? Penanggung Jawab Basket sekolah kita? Hubungannya dengan Grover tak begitu baik," jawab Percy.

"Hubungan? Memangnya mereka ada hubungan apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Apakah ada sesuatu yang tak kuketahui? Mustahil. Percy tersenyum jail dan mulai tertawa.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku bingung. Percy tertawa semakin keras sampai dia memegangi perutnya.

"Aduh.. Hahahaha! Ternyata ada juga yang tidak diketahui oleh seorang Annabeth Chase! Hahahaha!" Percy tertawa sangat puas. Aku tak mengerti.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba tertawa seperti ini?

"Hahaha! Ya ampun Annabeth, itu bohong. Hahaha! Kau percaya begitu saja!" Percy masih tertawa. Aku kesal sekali dibuatnya.

"A-Apa? Kau membohongiku Otak Ganggang?!" kataku tak percaya. Wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin mukaku berubah menjadi merah. Percy masih tertawa dan aku mencubit pinggangnya.

"Aduduh... Sakit Annabeth..." kata Percy mengaduh sekaligus tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa Otak Ganggang!" kataku sambil menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya aku dibohongi oleh seorang Otak Gannggang.

"Ayolah Annabeth... Kau saja tadi membohongiku soal kembali ke asrama putri, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Anggap saja 1-1 skor kita," kata Percy riang. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menebak jalan pikiran pacarku ini.

"Ya.. ya.. Terserahlah... ya sudah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya. Takutnya Argus sudah berpatroli," kataku sambil membereskan bukuku. Lagipula ini sudah jam 8 malam. Percy bangkit bersamaku.

"Kuantar ya," tawar Percy. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami berdua berjalan keluar asrama putra.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanyaku. Percy hanya menatapku cuek.

"Oh.. Ini sih palingan Luke mengadakan pesta di kamarnya," jawab Percy tak acuh. Aku menatapnya.

"Luke Castellan? Bukankah tak boleh?" tanyaku. Percy menatapku, dan aku sedikit waspada bahwa ini hanya leluconnya.

"Ini bukan lelucon Annabeth. Memang biasanya setiap malam minggu Luke mengadakan pesta di kamarnya," jelas Percy.

"Memangnya tak ada yang tahu?" tanyaku. Percy mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Dia dekat dengan Mr. Hermes. Dan, sepertinya Mr. Hermes menyukainya, jadi dia membantu Luke menyiapkan pestanya," jelas Percy. Aku terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Itu seharusnya tidak boleh!" kataku protes. Percy menatapku malas.

"Jangan protes padaku dong. Lagipula orangtua Luke adalah sponsor terbesar sekolah kita kan?" jelas Percy. Aku menahan kesal. Memang sih orang tua Luke sponsor sekolah tapi bukan berarti dia bisa berbuat semaunya kan?

"Sudahlah Annabeth, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Hei, bukankah itu Silena?" kata Percy tiba-tiba. Aku sedikit kesal mendengar kata 'Silena' dari Percy tapi memang benar itu Silena. Dia berjalan mundur dari sebuah kamar dan berlari meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Itu kamar Luke kan? Sedang apa dia di asrama putra?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku memandang Percy, tapi dia hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Sudahlah. Kau mau kuantar tidak?" Aku mengangguk.

**To Be Continued**

**Yak! Beres juga chapter 2...**

**Ayo dong... **

**Reviewnya...**

**RnR Please...**


End file.
